The New Squid Wars Book 1: Heroes Rise
by Lordvader59
Summary: The Squid Wars 2.0 is out! This is an all new story, my friend who was working with me on this is no longer associated with this story, so here is a new story, to specify, the character representing him is out, with a changed backstory! Rated t for combat and possible swearing, but not to an excessive point, if any.
1. Prolouge

Prologue: A Real Threat (proofread)

There was much yelling on the beach, Sky Army soldiers were in combat against the squids, the squidmen were unarmed and unarmored, so they fell in droves, Skydoesminecraft himself looked out over the battle before rejoining the fray.

However, as the last squids fell, some sort of horn sounded and out of the water rushed a legion of squidmen, fully armed and armored, their tools make of some sort of black material, also, unlike the average squidmen, they were using tactics and organization, pulling back tired units to be replaced with fresh ones, and feinting the charges that they would usually full commit to. The Sky army had never fought such squids before, and quickly began to be overrun

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" A Sky Army officer yelled, as he did squid archers arrived out of the water, firing arrows, most of which found their mark, dropping multiple Sky soldiers, including the officer. The squidmen did another charge, inflicting massive casualties on the Army

"RETREAT!" Sky yelled over the chaos and watched as the Sky Army broke and ran towards the treeline, they did not reach it before many soldiers had been brought down by squiddish arrows, which had black tips, they ran to the nearest fort, some length away, and Sky then got a personal guard force to escort him back to the main Sky Army HQ.

Upon his arrival, he immediately summoned the Sky Army high council to meet, unfortunately, only ASFJerome and Bajancanadian were able to attend. Once the 3 had assembled in the main council meeting area, Sky began.

"As you both know, I recently attempted to lead a campaign into the realm of the squids themselves, we were met on the beach, and just when victory seemed certain, we were attacked by a wave of squidmen that were armed, armored, and using sophisticated fighting techniques."

"Yes," said Jerome "We have multiple reports from around the various battlefields of similar occurrences." Once Mitch had agreed, Sky spoke, his voice sounding like that he was saying something he never thought he would have.

"This is a new age in the Squid Wars, we are now facing a real threat, we must go off on a trip to receive help, a trip to the town of Nyania." Jerome and Mitch shared a look, knowing what could be found there.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enter: The Hero

In an area of minecraft surrounded by hills, lay the town of Nyania, it was normal enough, with villagers and players alike going about their business each day, but it had 1 different quality. This was the fact that, on the tallest of the hills encircling the town, sat a large fortress made of blocks of iron, gold, and diamond, the resident of this was the help the council sought.

This resident, xXLordvader59Xx, had fought valiantly for Sky's cause in the past. Sky, Mitch, and Jerome, set off, bringing only themselves, their tools and weapons, chests of gold weapons and armor, and a reinforcement table, reinforcement had been invented by Lord during the Mob Wars, in which the monsters that resided in Minecraftia's nights experienced an organized uprising under the legendary Herobrine. (It was a process in which one could put a golden sword in one slot, and a diamond sword in the other of the special table, and out would come a golden sword with the power and durability of a diamond sword, reinforcements are also stackable. For example, there can be a gold sword with the strength of 5 diamond ones.) So that they could stop and pick up recruits along the way. They arrived at Nyania early in the morning, Sky rode to the fort, while Mitch, Jerome, and the recruits they picked up along the way went to the town. Sky knocked on the door.

The knock awoke Lord, who grabbed his golden sword (reinforced with multiple diamond swords) and opened the door. His eyes popped at the sight of Sky and he put the sword down, propping it against the wall, Fluffy the wolf, Lord's pet, walked over and sniffed Sky's legs, then began to run around him, yapping happily before returning to Lord, who scratched his head and sent him inside.

"I see you're doing well" Sky attempted to begin with small talk.

"Yes," Lord replied. "So, I know you're here for a reason, may as well tell me." "The squids have grown more powerful and equipped then we could imagine, I'd like you to fight with the Sky Army once again."

"More powerful?"

"Much more, they are fully armed and armored, they can fight now."

Lord grew a bit shocked at this "I will help, you give the word, sir." He grinned as he saluted, something he hadn't done in 2 years. Suddenly, one of the new recruits that had been picked up ran over. The recruit had a squid arrow sticking out of his armor on his arm.


	3. The Ambush Part 1

Chapter 2: The Ambush

"Sir," he yelled "we've been ambushed in the town!"

"I'm on my way, rejoin the fight." The recruit ran towards Nyania. Sky turned to Lord.

"Get your gear and get down there."

"Yes sir!" Lord replied, still grinning about being able to say it again, and ran inside. He then suited up in his armor, grabbed his weapons and tools, and applied his trademark red stripes to his armor using rose red paint.

Meanwhile, in this village, the battle raged on, the recruits that the council had picked up traveling to Nyania, about 35 men, had been set on by a squiddish force that outnumbered them by at least 10.

The Sky Army was being beaten away at, the leaders cursed themselves for not bringing spears or shields, two recent improvements that was changing Minecraftian warfare. Sky spun, barely missing an arrow as he charged into battle, he barely parried off the tip of a squid spear. He grabbed the shaft of the spear and pulled himself to it's wielder, ending the squid with a quick stab. He turned to the next squid, giving it a lethal slash to the neck.

Meanwhile, ASFJerome was leading a successful counterattack. Several squids fell to his axe, but he was caught off guard by one, the commander of the group due to the better armor he wore. The squid raised his blade above his head, about to strike. It slashed down, and the sound of a sword making contact with it's target rang out.


End file.
